


西小河的冬天

by 585243 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 西小河的夏天 | End of Summer（2017）
Genre: M/M, 乡土文学, 出轨与绿帽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/585243
Summary: 现在他明白了，他头晕目眩地想，现在他都明白了。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：这篇文章和西小河的夏天基本无关，只挪用了其中顾建华这个角色的部分设定作为此处男主的设定（aka一个弱智中年男的）  
Warning：除了这个角色外，其他角色均为原创，与任何真人无关，姓名相似均为巧合  
Warning：第一部分都是在瞎写，只为了费劲使第二段的黄合理，看第一节被雷可直接跳转第二节
> 
> 我真的很想为我自己辩解几句我为什么写成这个玩意儿，但算了，越辩解越莫名其妙

01  
Francis会来他学校做足球教练，主要还是因为W局长。  
实际上，说到底，足球班这件事他本来就不热衷。足球班的模式本来是隔壁市去年开始搞的，当时他很反感，学生这个年纪，应该好好学习的时候，把宝贵的时间全拿去踢球，像什么话。于是和其他学校领导一起喝酒时，他借着酒劲，把这种“拍脑袋政策”狠狠批判了一番，并断言隔壁市学校教学质量排名肯定会降，当时博得了满堂喝彩。可隔壁市足球班办得很好，赢了几个奖，得到了上面的关注和表扬，本市领导看着眼红，回来一句指令下来，大家全傻了，都得跟着办，就连教育局长也没辙。  
W局长，Anthony W，也就是本市现任的教育局长。  
“我知道，这是政策要求，”他在W局长面前低着头，说话慢条斯理，仔细斟酌，“但我还是觉得，有没有什么更低调一点，更温和一点的手法。毕竟，让小孩子们在小学毕业时就考虑，要不要把重心放在踢球上，我觉得，有些太过了。”  
“我理解你是为学生着想，”W局长吐了口烟，将滑到鼻尖的眼镜往上托了托，语气十分真挚，“尽管政策没有明确要求，可是其他学校都是这么决定的，你要真搞特殊，其他学校有意见。”  
于是他不说话了。他知道W局长对他的劝告都是为他好。W局长确实会对他讲实在话。他一直以来都是个死心眼读书人，说话直来直去，既不通勾心斗角，也不会阿谀奉承。本来像他这种人，做个教导主任已经是顶了天，无论如何也当不到校长。可当时还是W副局长的W局长，不知为何，只是见了他一眼，就对他印象很好。后来连着喊他去吃了几次饭，在正确的时刻，见了些正确的人，在那些人面前亲昵地喊他“文仔”，对他赞不绝口。据他猜测，幕后W局长可能还帮他摆平了一些其他事情。总之老校长退休后，他就莫名其妙接过了校长的位置。  
对此，他一直百思不得其解。他这种没什么用的人，让他做校长，对W局长能有什么好处呢？他甚至听了妻子的建议，几次给W局长塞红包送礼，表示感谢，结果礼品都被退了回来。“你哪要这样呢？”W局长说，“知己难求，能有个真对小孩子上心的校长在，我已经很开心了。”  
知己难求，好。他就心安理得地接受了这种说法。之后W局长在各方面都对他的学校有倾斜，甚至建室内体育馆的地都是立即批下来的，全市第一个。别的学校领导常有微词，有的当着他面说他走关系，他也装听不见。毕竟，W局长相信他是会对小孩上心的人，他自己也就信。

这边，W局长仍然在劝他。“这对小孩也不一定不好，毕竟现在小孩子体质这么弱，都需要锻炼，多跑跑，健康一点，说不定对他们未来生活更有益呢？说不定就真的培养出几个足球明星呢？”把烟头按灭，W局长补了一句，“再说，要是能拿个奖什么的，市重点的事情应该好办得多。”  
他点了点头。他俩都知道，这段话的重点在最后一句。  
学校一直抓得紧，成绩排名这几年都不错，重点的牌子却一直没能拿下来。报上去的结果，素质教育示范力不够，一个指标就卡死了，W局长也没办法。拿到重点，能重划分数线，就有好生源。W局长也知道，他最在意的还是学校的前途。

过了一会儿，W局长又补了一句：“我介绍我一个老朋友来给你当教练，保证能拿个名次，你绝对放心。”

事情就这样定了下来。整个暑假他都在忙着筹备足球班的事情，搞选拔，配老师，根本无心在意教练的事。既然是W局长帮他找的人，又是W局长的同龄人，老朋友，他觉得自己没什么可担心的。就这样周周转转，马上都快开学了，他才和Francis见上面。  
第一眼他见到Francis，他心中只咯噔一声，坏了。

Francis看起来就是那种，麻烦。他第一反应这人绝对不可能是W局长的同龄人，说是他的同龄人估计都没人信。看起来太年轻，也太花哨了。头发留得太长，夹克穿大红的，裤子还破破烂烂。笑起来露出一排牙齿，故意龇牙似的，瘆人。路上看到这人肯定以为是个混子，他要绕路走的那种。这样的人做老师，小孩得乱成什么样？他眉毛都打了结。但这种事情肯定不能直接讲，这可是W局长安排给他的人。眉毛只皱了一会儿就强挤成了个笑容，他上前握手时低眉顺眼，直喊：“前辈好，前辈好。”  
“不用不用，喊我Francis。”Francis跟他握手，还是那样呲着牙没收敛地笑。凑近了看，从眼角的细纹才能大概看出年龄。手握得紧，金属戒指硌到了他的手。这人戴着几个戒指，不是为了炫富的老板，就是搞艺术的神经病。他在心里又叹了口气。“您就是Z校长？”  
“不用，N老师，叫我我小Z就行了。”他堆着笑一抬头，笑容差点直接僵住。近距离看，Francis的耳朵上还戴着个闪闪发光的耳环。这真的是个麻烦人。他心中叫苦不迭。

那天他和W局长一起吃的饭，连同另外几个教育局的人，算是给Francis的接风宴席。觥筹交错间，他给Francis连着敬了三次酒，每次都忍不住瞟W局长脸色，想说的话都吞了回去。最终还是W局长看不下去，主动招呼他：“对Francis有什么意见，有什么要求，现在尽管提，现在就是你的人了，什么要求肯定照做！”  
他打了几句哈哈，暗暗观察Francis的反应。Francis看起来倒是笑得开心，但这人看起来可怕，保不齐下一刻会不会发飙打人。尽管如此，话还是得说，毕竟W局长都给批准了。“N老师，我想，等你给小孩子上课的时候，这个造型，能不能稍微，温和一点。”  
他没敢直接看Francis的表情，倒是很明显看到W局长抬了抬眉毛，拿手指戳了戳下巴，“……我也没有其他意思！就是，初中小学生，心思重，容易胡思乱想……”他话没说完W局长就打断了他。“就这点事情！Z校长你多虑了，这不肯定做到吗？”说着，W局长的手在Francis的肩上拍了拍，又用力捏了捏。  
“肯定了。”Francis配合地点头微笑 ，“这个样子也不好运动嘛！当老师肯定得改改。”他看不出Francis是附和还是真的赞成，但是目前，他松了半口气。

开学那几天，他忙得焦头烂额，完全没分出闲空来注意Francis或者足球班的事。直到开学典礼当天傍晚，放学那会儿，他注意到足球班已经开始训练了，就去操场看了看，远看着Francis头发剪短了很多，身上穿着的是普普通通的灰色运动装，正吹着哨子，领着一帮小孩跑步，看起来规规矩矩像个老师了，这才放下心来。  
但Francis后来还是惹出了一堆问题。

最首要的问题，还是足球训练的问题。

这事其实和他自己有关。在和Francis最初签聘书的时候，定的是每周工作日有三次训练，都是在放学后，周末早上训练两次，躲开太阳正晒的时候，剩下的时间Francis“还有其他事情”。Francis这么说的时候有点抱歉的意思，就好像不能每天训练是因为他时间排不开一样。  
他才不管这种事。本身政府只给了他们这些经费，也不需要教练每天训练。再说，现在定下的时间他都觉着长了。一群初中生，天天在操场上跑到天黑，像什么话，回去书看不看，试考不考。确实他也清楚，该训练就得认真练，毕竟目标冲着拿奖去。但他心底仍然是不情愿的，总觉着要是带坏了风气，这一届成绩下滑，还是捡了芝麻丢了西瓜。

结果他越是不想管，足球班越是给他带来麻烦。在足球班老师刚刚组起来的时候，他请全班老师一起吃了饭，班主任小C拍着胸脯保证把训练都监督好，绝对不会搞出事。结果定了周末早上要训练后，小C又请了周日的假。行，家里有学生在补课吧，他也知道，老师赚点外快不容易。但是也不能只放Francis一个不是本校的老师在那儿，责任担不起。老师间自己协调一下吧。结果你推给我，我推给你，第一个星期结束了都没定，还闹到他面前。他气不过，一拍桌子，周日我没事，我去！这下没人有意见了。只有他一肚子火。这帮老师个个都只为了自己赚点钱，没哪个真正在意小孩子安全，事情竟然能推给他。就这样，训练他都没看过，已经是很讨厌。

周末天不亮，起个大早到学校去，看一群小孩跟着哨声跑来跑去，像野人似的乱叫，他又看不懂，只觉着额头血管突突直跳。等到太阳升起大半，空气都开始蒸腾时，训练才结束。他看着小孩一个个地从操场走开，歪歪倒倒，叽叽喳喳，头发上往下滴水，经过他身边都不记得打个招呼问候校长。看着看着，心中猛地那股子气就上来了。看着Francis送走了最后一个小孩，正在那儿撩着衣服扇着风喝水，他便走了过去。  
“我说，N老师啊，”他尽量压着怒气，谨慎用词，“你觉得这个运动量对小孩子来讲，是不是大了一点，有没有商量的？你看这些小孩子回家都湿透成这样了，怎么可能学习，长期这样下去，心都玩野了。我们虽然是足球班，但毕竟还是学校，学习是占主要的嘛，老师你看看……”  
Francis听着他的话，眉毛越抬越高。“Z校长，”在他的话基本上要讲完时Francis才开了口，“我只是一个老师来着，我的目的是把学生足球教好，给我这些课，我就只能尽力教。至于学生们有没有好好学习好好读书，难道不应该是其他老师的事吗？”  
他一时被噎得说不出话来。等到Francis走了挺久，他还在操场那儿一边踱步消气，一边提醒自己这是W局长朋友，他惹不了。结果W局长也没给他忘的机会，还没到车库，W局长的电话就来了，问东问西，拉拉家常，主要还是问足球班怎么样。一通电话就一个中心大意，足球班很重要，拿奖很重要，不要忘了。  
电话挂了，他气也消了。仔细一想，他自认问题在自己身上，Francis没错，他只能去抓其他人。

另一个问题，是Francis引起的。

在第二周训练时，他注意到放学后有不少学生围在操场附近看训练。这也很正常，新奇事嘛，谁都好奇。但他还是觉得小孩下课不回家，聚在这儿实在是浪费时间，于是去呵斥了一声，人群一哄而散。  
第三周他去拿车时经过操场，发现聚集的人群更多了。他有些不快活，把钥匙踹进兜里，大步走过去。不少小孩看到他过来，惊慌地打了声招呼就跑了。但还是有不少人聚在操场边。他本来打算赶人了，离得近了才发现剩下的不少是老师，L主任，H书记，M副校长，甚至连今年在带实验班的C主任都在。一群学生聚在他们身边叽叽喳喳，一副得了许可的样子。他一时瞠目结舌，只得慢慢踱过去，装作刚看见似的和他们打招呼。几个老师见了他，倒是挺热情地打了招呼。“Z校长也过来看球啊！”  
“嗯。”他自觉着有些尴尬，便点了点头，不再说话。其他几个老师倒是没怎么在意他，看球看得有说有笑。H书记甚至拍了拍他的肩膀：“Z校长，你选的这个教练不错啊！”  
他停了一下，琢磨了一下她话语中的意味。往远着看了看在操场上跑来跑去的Francis，又回头看了看围观着的老师和小孩，多是女的，聚在一起，个个捂着嘴偷笑。他突然就明白了，一股气一下就又起来了。没办法，几个主任在这儿，没法发火，只好打着哈哈走了。  
他也不明白，为什么这么多人要去看Francis。又过了几天，放学后操场边聚的人更多了，他看到几个实习的年轻女老师也从操场那边过来，捂着嘴哧哧笑，气得连话都说不出来。学生不听话，他还能讲几句。老师他就不能直说了。这样下去老师心都浮躁，学校风气肯定要变差。

心里有事，在家里吃饭就常埋怨。他连着抱怨了几天，夫人发话了，第一句问的倒是出乎他意料。“那你新招的那个N老师，是男的是女的？”  
他吃了一惊，一时竟然没琢磨出这其中的逻辑。“当然是男的，教踢球嘛肯定是男的，我不是说了有好多小女生喜欢他吗？”  
“你又没说哪种喜欢。小女生难道不是更喜欢美女哦。”老婆说了几句，话中像是带刺，“一天到晚在这儿讲N老师东N老师西的，你要不讲清楚，我都要以为你都喜欢N老师。”  
他这才明白过来怎么回事，忙跟着道歉，劝左劝右，连着保证，不再一天到晚谈工作。夫人消气了，这段话却存在他心里，成了个疙瘩。

最后一件事，是Francis的问题。  
那天放学已经有一会儿了，他收拾好东西，去开水间倒掉杯子里的茶叶，顺便洗杯子，再装点水。这时有人进来了，没和他打招呼，径直去洗手池洗脸。他索性也就没抬头看，也没打招呼。结果这人洗了脸后，又到了他旁边接冷水。这总不能装没看见了。他抬头刚要张嘴，话又卡在了嘴里。  
这人是Francis，然后呢，Francis没穿衣服。或者更准确地说，打着赤膊，球衣被拧成了一团搭在肩膀上。  
打赤膊也不是什么怪事。他早年在农村的时候个个打赤膊，他也打赤膊——但那都是些晒得黝黑的，精瘦或者肥硕的汉子。Francis看起来，怎么说呢，古怪。那身皮肤像是从没被太阳晒过，奶白的，看起来软绵绵的，光裸着在那儿，显得很突兀。似乎是察觉到有人看着自己，Francis有些疑惑地抬头看了他一眼，直起身来，他又感觉眼前被刺了一下。是胸，他想着，Francis这人也不胖，胸部却真是鼓胀的圆圆两块，看起来软的，甚至有条沟，湿淋淋地满是汗水，看起来很不合适。不好形容，只能说像女人的胸一样。胸口那儿还有块红斑，大约是蚊子包，但在白生生的皮肤上显得，只能说不雅。学校里肯定不能这样。  
“N老师，”他脱口而出，“打赤膊不太好吧？”  
话一出口他意识到有些不妥。但Francis完全没意识到一样，咯咯笑起来。“运动的人嘛，打赤膊不是正常？”Francis将肩上的球衣甩了下来，洗手池那儿挤了一把，挤出不少水。衣服是真的湿透了。而他注意到的是这个用力挤的动作胸部借了力，形状看起来更不雅了。他要出声提醒，却又突然反应过来：就和他夫人说的一样，Francis不是个女的，男的打个赤膊也不算个多大的事情。而且再想到对方得算自己的长辈，还有W局长这一层关系，话是更不能乱讲了。  
“天气要转凉了，”他最后吐出这么一句，“打赤膊容易着凉，N老师还是注意点。”  
Francis歪着头看了他一会儿，笑了，眼角露出细细的纹路，倒显得温和起来。“谢谢校长关心。”随后Francis就把已经被他拧成一条的球衣摊开，又穿了回去。这下他才好直接看着对方，那件湿着的球衣穿在Francis身上皱成一团，肯定是冰冷的。但Francis不在意的转了头，摇晃着那水瓶，吹着口哨走了。  
他第二天离校时从操场经过，又顺便去看一眼足球班训练——Francis换了运动T恤。大约更吸汗些，但很紧，湿透的布料黏在胸口，看上去仍然不雅观。他想着之后应该找个机会，寻向Francis再委婉地提一下。可不久后就下了场秋雨，天气凉了。

紧跟秋天到来的是第一场区际球队比赛。那天他，说巧也不巧，在外地开会，就没去看。  
开会结束晚上一起吃饭，他想找个机会抱怨Francis的事。人是W局长安的，抱怨肯定也不能明着。他就找个借口提了Francis的名字，看其他人认不认识。  
“我上次和W局喝酒，他不就在吗？性格挺好的。”这人得算W局长的亲信，肯定有保留。  
“我记得那人好年轻，是个不错的小伙子吧，就是不知道什么来头。”这是完全搞不清情况的。  
“我听人家讲，是W局长家里小舅子，早年在沿海混的，这些年又回来找工作，也不知道是不是真的。”这种话从来只能信一半，至少他确定Francis不是W局长的小舅子。  
“那人我不喜欢，看着有凶相，还娘娘腔。”这是喝多了不知道自己在说什么的。  
“他？他还娘娘腔，他酒量比你好多了！来，喝酒！”这是打圆场的。  
“外地人嘛，都这样，稀奇古怪的。”另一位把酒杯放下，这样做了个结。他配合地表达赞同。  
饭吃到一半，短信来了。学校足球队竟然赢了。

02  
几场秋雨连绵不停，操场一片泥泞，练不了球。Francis往上提了申请，将训练改到室内体育馆。报告没打到他那儿，他一开始不知道，几次放学也没在意。直到周日早上到操场时没看见人，奇怪间才打算打电话问一下Francis，找了一圈，发现自己竟然连Francis的电话都没存过。  
于是他改打电话给小C，才知道改了地方。  
撑着伞踱过半边跑道才进了体育馆，他有些心烦，在门口把伞抖了又抖，简直懒得进门。进门时一个正跑到门口的小孩见了他，大叫一声，还把他吓了一跳：“N老师，校长来了！！”  
这是怎么一回事？他正想呢，只听Francis吹了声哨子，打了两次响指，跑散在体育馆各地的小孩子就突然停了下来，跑步聚到中间，列了个整齐的队，向他鞠了个躬，喊了句：“校长好！”  
他吃了一惊，忙不迭点头称好，也挺喜欢。他是没想到Francis天天领着这帮小孩乱跑乱叫，还能有能耐让他们听话，懂点规矩，也不算是完全把小孩子教野了。  
Francis又一个响指，小孩们原地解散，又开始乱跑乱叫。他抬头倒是和Francis视线对上了，对方向他抿抿嘴，有点笑意的样子。他当这算是对方示好，也笑了回去。

早上训练完了他又去找Francis，一是朝他要号码存手机里，二是也要为了比赛的事情感谢一下功臣，顺便请对方吃个饭。出乎他意料，Francis在那儿给小孩们发糖，一人一根阿尔卑斯棒棒糖，大概是什么奖励。他走过去打招呼，Francis顺手伸出来打算跟他握手，又发现自己满手汗，垂脸笑了笑，把手心在裤子上蹭了蹭，只把手机掏了出来。  
号码是要到了，吃饭是坚决不干。“要赢个大点的比赛，我还能受的起，”Francis摇头摇得相当坚决，“这种小比赛，算了算了，留下次吧。”  
“吃饭又不是什么大事，”他也一再坚持，“要不我再喊上W局长，大家一起吃饭，也能熟络感情。”  
“那你不如去喊W局长。”Francis松了口，“如果你们俩吃饭，喊我作陪，那我尽量去。”  
他本打算趁机问一问Francis和W局长间的关系，结果一个小孩转移了他的注意力。那小孩拿了糖，鞠了个躬，声音特别大。“校长再见！N姐再见！”  
N姐算什么话？他瞪了那小孩一眼，小孩吓了一跳，没等他出声就跑了。Francis倒显得毫不在意。“学生随便叫的，你随他们去吧。”  
这事让他对Francis的印象有些改观。本来他只见过Francis只会对着小孩大吼大叫，但现在一看，这人对小孩子还是很纵容的，不太像个暴脾气混混。

那天夫人突然在家发了场脾气。

无缘无故，是傍晚发的。那天是周日，他刚刚到家，问夫人有没有晚饭可吃，夫人突然就爆发了。“周末都不回家，”她的语气透着股平静的歇斯底里，“每次搞得深更半夜，什么也不讲，家里饭怎么烧？”  
他吃了一惊，连忙道歉。昨晚回来迟了完全是因为学校的原因，突发情况。昨天晚上学校足球班的小孩子在足球班有比赛，结束后已经很晚了。因为今天早上还有一场比赛，为了方便组织，就让小孩子们都在那边住酒店。几个老师在那儿忙东忙西，打电话，给小孩子们安排房间，他过去看了看，觉得自己先走有些过意不去，就多等了一会儿。本来的想法是，等着Francis把事情安排完，找他一起去吃个夜宵，顺便表示一下感谢。饭不吃，夜宵总行了吧！但是他后来见到Francis，对方却是又一次谢绝了他。  
“我今天好累了，校长。”Francis向着他翘了翘嘴角，一脸抱歉，还刻意地掩住了半个哈欠，“我打算洗洗就去睡了，校长你也早点休息。不如开车回家睡？”  
他一时很想指出Francis在胡扯。Francis很明显冲过凉了，已经换了身衣服，头发甚至吹出了个发型，散发出定型水的味道。他还想起进酒店前远远看到有辆车停在路边，发动着，和W局长的车是同一款，但他没去看号码牌确认。现在一想，搞不好就是等着Francis的。  
但他没揭穿Francis。  
“有什么事情还是要跟家里讲，”夫人的话将他乱跑的思绪拉了回来。只生气了一会儿，现在夫人就消气了，甚至打趣起来，“总是不着家，人家还以为你出轨呢？”  
出轨？他因为这个词皱了眉。  
“我下次带你一起去看比赛。”最后他向夫人这样保证。

过了两星期，他真的带夫人去邻市去看学校比赛，结果车在高速上塞了个把小时，到那边体育场时，比赛已经开始了。他们在看台上找到预留给他们的位置，坐下看比赛。他全程兴趣缺缺，毕竟也就一群小孩子跑来跑去，这些日子早就看厌了。夫人倒是显得很关心，不断地问他哪队是他们的球员，现在比分情况怎么样。他懒洋洋地回答，早就分心到了不知哪里。他看到Francis站在一个角落里，来回踱着步，急得乱跳，看起来倒有几分有趣。于是接下来的时间他就将Francis当成了观察对象，只偶尔看几眼球场上跑来跑去的小孩，注意一下进球没。  
“哎，我问你，那边那个，是不是就是你们学校的教练，你说的那个N老师啊？”  
夫人手指的是他看的方向，于是他点了点头。  
“不错，确实是个帅哥！”夫人端详了一会儿，这么感叹。  
他抬起了眉毛。

比赛结束了，他领着夫人从观众席挤过去，打算介绍夫人认识一下Francis，结果路上撞见了班主任小C领着小孩子们，一问，比赛刚刚结束，Francis就匆匆走了，似乎是有人在等着，学生托付给小C照顾。这第三回了，他便觉着有些扫兴。  
尽管没见到Francis，夫人对其倒是热情不减，回去的路上一直说个不停。“你得跟N老师学学，”夫人说，“别一天到晚跟你那群狐朋狗友去喝酒了，跟这种人一起不是更好，多锻炼锻炼，有点男人味。”  
“他那算男人味吗？”他漫不经心地应着，脑中浮现出那奶白色的，女人样的胸部。还有那个小孩的声音，特别响亮。“N姐再见！”  
“当然了，长的帅，身材又好，怎么都比你有男人味。”夫人在他肚子上拧了一把，惹得他连声讨饶，“你啊，你都不求升官，还天天跟那群人喝酒搅和。你要把这肚子减下来就不错了。”  
那天晚上他洗了澡，苦着脸对着镜子剃胡子，挺胸收腹。吸气吸到底了，肚子还是凸出来一块，只能用黑衣服遮一遮。头发梳到左还是梳到右，都显得发际线过高。看起来确实要命，他唉声叹气。  
然后他又想起来Francis，年纪不小，却有着那女人样的胸，紧绷的小腹，都白白的。汗水顺着胸口淌到小腹上，每块皮肉都闪着光。  
想到这儿他打了个寒战。夫人看不出来，他能看出来，怎么那都不算男人味。  
“还有其他事情。”  
他突然好奇Francis现在在哪儿，做什么。

03

天气一天天冷下来，快要入冬了。  
周末想早起也变得越来越困难，本来他每次到操场那边时，Francis总是已经开始领着学生绕着操场跑步。而这两周，跟在Francis后面跑着的学生越来越少。终于，这个周日，当他早晨赶到操场时，一个学生都没有，远远只看到Francis一个人在慢跑。  
他放了心，步子也慢了下来。半个操场的距离，他慢悠悠地走过去，看着Francis停下了步子，披上了衣服，在操场缘找了个地方坐了下来，还点了支烟。整个人包在宽宽松松的棉袄与毛衣里，这会儿Francis甚至显得有些瘦小。  
“不好意思啊N老师，”他走近了才开口，“小孩子们不懂事，全都迟到了，害你等着。”  
“Z校长。”Francis偏头看了他一眼，自觉掐灭了烟。“没事的，本来球队昨天训练得挺晚，我告诉他们今天晚点来。”说话间Francis的唇间冒出白气，很难辨认是烟气还只是因为寒冷冒出的蒸汽。他看着Francis，注意到对方的鼻尖冻得通红，手一半都缩在过长的毛衣袖子里，只余下红红的指尖在外面。  
然后他突然就意识到，Francis从来没有迟到过。这大半个学期，每个周日他去学校总是满腹牢骚，Francis却每次都提前到了。和小孩子们在一起，跑，跳，吹着挂在胸口的那只哨子，目光扫过每个人都锐利如鹰。他在心底都把Francis当成二十几岁刚参加工作的老师，精力永远用不完。  
他没见过Francis像这样，独自抽烟，眉头紧锁，表情疲惫。事实上，他也没找到机会和Francis独处过。想到这儿，他突然感到一丝愧疚。于是他从兜里摸出了烟盒和打火机，再给Francis递了根烟。  
“不好意思啊，”他斟酌着道歉的语句，“最初见到你的时候，我可能对你有点偏见，所以才有各种要求，N老师请多包涵。”  
“没事，”Francis抽着他的那支烟，甚至没有偏头看他一眼，“你也是为学生好嘛，我知道。”  
这句话带着股轻浮的味道。他突然又觉着有点不舒服，忍不住要为自己辩解几句。“毕竟我是校长，总得关注小孩子的未来。”他说，“踢球毕竟是没准的事，学习才有未来。”Francis依然没看他，只是叼着烟，状似茫然地哼了一声。过了一会儿，Francis才突然出声。“其实小孩子翅膀硬了，你都管不到那么多的，他们有自己的路要走。”  
他听着不对劲。“那也没办法，学校必须得管学习，好歹得保证中考成绩。这也是为他们好。”  
“为他们好。”Francis抖掉半条烟灰，从鼻子里哼了一声，“考好之后做什么呢？继续考试，考到另外一个地方，没命做工赚钱。不过换个地方受苦。”  
他听到这种话立即来了气。但在出声反驳前，他克制住了自己。这听起来比起跟他争论，更像是顺口抱怨生活不公。“初中生心很乱，最难教。”于是他转移了话题，“性格还没养成，有的时候还是引导一下好。”  
果然，Francis嗤笑了一声。“初中生最难教？校长你肯定没教过高中生。越是翅膀硬了，越是有自己的想法，越是容不得你劝。二十年前，我在沿海那边教高中，就是吃的这个亏。”  
他顿时好奇了起来。毕竟到现在他对Francis的来历都还一无所知。但追问又会显得没礼貌，于是他只是无声无息又向Francis递了支烟，Francis接过去了，也继续说了下去。  
“那个时候我参加工作也不久，就进了高中。”踩灭了前一个烟头，Francis点燃了第二支烟。“我和Anthony就是那个时候认识的。”  
他花了一会儿才意识到Anthony指的是W局长。他一直以来的疑惑这次大约能得到解答。说来奇怪，当他看着Francis时，觉着二十年前的情景实在不难想象。他可以轻而易举在脑子里勾勒出二十年前Francis的样子，瘦些，苍白些，轮廓更加尖利鲜明，眼角少了那几条纹路。看上去大概像个高中生。但他想象不出二十年前W局长的样子，W局长给他留下的印象过于老练。  
“那个时候我带的班里有个学生，喜欢我，又很害羞，”Francis的语气突然柔软了很多，像是怕吓到话中提到的这个人，“于是给我写了封信，表达好感。”  
他点了点头。这件事情也不出意料。他最近已经见过太多人表示过对Francis的好感。不难想象二十年前的一个高中生会为Francis动心。对老师有好感肯定是不允许的，但一个半大小姑娘，每日看到Francis的样子，看到他如何说话，如何奔跑，如何呼吸，肯定很难克制自己。他能想象着小女孩如何深夜窝在被子里，打着手电筒，垫在枕头上，写下心中絮语。他能想象小女孩红着脸，装作不经意将信留在Francis的桌前。  
“我能怎么办，”Francis吐了口烟，偏头看了他一样，“校长，你说呢？要是告诉学生家长，家长肯定要折磨学生，学生会恨我一辈子；要是把学生叫到面前当面训斥，学生又会很痛苦。没办法，我都只能一个人面对。”  
“如果是我，我就……”他试图提提意见，但Francis根本没让他说下去。  
“我的选择是给那个学生回了一封信，劝人家好好读书，从长计议。”Francis抖落烟灰，又微微叹了口气，“之后那个学生又给我写了几封信，我都回复了。本来都算已经过去了。但是后来那个学生的家长意外看到了信，找了很多人来学校闹事，指名要找我麻烦。”Francis似乎是打了个寒战，抓着烟的手指抖了抖，又不自觉地攥紧了。“我只是给学生回复了几封信。那群家长拿着刀的，他们要我死。”  
他张了张嘴，想说些什么，最后还是把话咽了回去。  
“学校，教育局，公安，来了那么多人，没人管。只有Anthon一个人坚持要保我，”说着，Francis轻笑了一声，“我做错了什么呢？但没人管我。Anthony，当时他什么也不算，只能为了我一个个去找领导，一个个求人帮忙。我当时也什么都没有，但他就是坚持。”  
他现在倒能想象一些二十年前Anthony W的样子了。没有现在老练的话术，让人看不透的眼神。他能想象Anthony，惊慌失措，急匆匆地拿着文件，站在一个个紧闭的办公室前，踱步，等着，焦虑地等着。为了Francis，为了朋友别出事。  
“后来我就明白了。认真做事，努力做个好人，有用吗？。”Francis吸了一大口烟，再缓缓吐出来。他的脸笼罩在烟雾里。“努力个几十年，也就一件事就没了。不值得。”

他听到这儿，无端地心中突然生出一股气来。好歹你是确实做错了事，他想反驳对方，为自己的失误承担后果也是活该。他想向对方举很多例子，许许多多的人只是因为坚持做对的事情而遭受过更多的不公正待遇。在学校这些年他处理过无数的类似事件，老师只因劝学生读书而被诬陷，只是因为不屑勾心斗角而受排挤，孤立无援，以致被逼离开。他自己也是经历了漫长的格格不入才走到今天。相比之下，Francis实在没权说这不值。  
但他转头看到Francis的侧脸时，这股气却又瞬间消了。有些人确实金贵，这辈子就不该受苦，他想，就算应得的也不该受。在命中遇到挫折时，就应当有更适合更有能耐受苦的人自愿站出来，挡在这种人前面，将其保护好。当他看到Francis过于年轻的脸颊，想起Francis满身的活力，闪烁的眼睛，他意识到像Francis这种人就应该被人保护好。他想象着自己是那个写情书的高中生，是W局长，或者像Francis所说的，是Anthony。当他见到有风暴向Francis袭来时，一定也会义无反顾地站出来，挡在Francis前面，不论这么做是对是错，不论这是不是Francis应得的。

他过了一会儿，见Francis仿佛已经走神了，才追问。“后来呢？”  
“后来？”Francis滞了一下，仿佛没反应过来一样，之后才接上下句。“后来我离开学校，不当老师了。Anthony也被调走了。他走的时候要我跟他走，我就跟他走了。”  
他琢磨了一会儿这段话。“那还有，那个女学生呢？”  
Francis突然抬起头，用奇怪的目光看了他一眼，好像他说了什么错事。但这只持续了一瞬间，Francis扔掉了第二个烟头，又跟没事人似的。“那个学生被家长接走了，”Francis说着，用后脚跟碾着烟头，“我后来没再见过。现在应该也成家了吧。”

他们陷入了沉默，但没一会儿，Francis就站了起来，将烟头踢进了操场边的雨水槽。“太冷了，校长，不来踢踢球吗？”  
“我不会的。这些体育运动的我从来不懂。”他连忙摆手，“再说小孩子们马上就来了。”  
“不是真踢，就是动一动，暖和一点。”Francis冲着他微微一笑，将球扔到了他面前，“被学生看见不是更好吗？体现校长亲民。”  
他是痛恨搞体育的。但不知为何，此刻Francis轻而易举就说服了他。他尝试将球踢给Francis，Francis又将球轻轻踢给他。来回几次，确实暖和了些。远远看着有小孩过来了，他就没再踢了，有些尴尬地立在原地，摇了摇头。  
“已经很好了。”Francis也不急，只是慢慢走到他身边，将球捡了起来，抱在怀里，又对他笑了笑，眼睛亮得出奇。“Z校长年轻时，也有很多女学生给你写情书吧。”

第一场雪是随着那个学期的最后一场比赛降下来的。还好还好，是在比赛结束后，没挡着小孩子们踢好球。  
庆功宴就定在当天晚上，不少人都来了，不仅副市长，就连市长都来了一趟，尽管只待了十分钟，就要赴下一场的酒，但他至少和市长碰了杯，听市长夸了他们学校的足球班最有希望。问起重点牌子的事情，市长应付了几句，但听起来是松了口的。他松了半口气。回头等把市长送出了门，他回头就想着要敬Francis一杯，好歹也要趁机把下个学期的合同定下来。四处一张望，却没看到W局长的人影，也没看到Francis。  
他最终是在角落的空包间找到Francis的。Francis穿着件羽绒服，帽子戴在头上，像个面团趴在桌子上，一时确实认不出来。他端着酒杯走近正打算喊Francis，对方就好像有察觉，从桌上支起身，回头看他。他吃惊地发现，Francis的脸烧得通红，看起来眼神都不聚焦。看到他过来，Francis浅浅勾了勾嘴角，试图站起来，过程中却打了滑，摔回了座位上，还差点溜下去。  
“N老师？”他吃了一惊，本能地去搀扶对方，“你没事吧？”  
“没，就是多喝了一点。”Francis放弃了站起来的欲望，支着他的胳膊坐回座位上，一副晕乎乎的样子。“今晚要敬酒的人太多了。”  
他看着Francis支持不住般地垂下头，将脸在胳膊间埋了一下，歇了一会儿，之后又抬起眼睛看他，眯着眼笑，看上去眼皮都快撑不住了。这下酒是别敬了。他拍了拍对方的肩膀。“那今晚就别喝了，歇歇吧。”  
远看有体育局的几个人走了过来，似乎是发现了Francis，打算过来敬酒的。这边Francis趴在桌上，一动不动。他索性主动迎了过去。“今晚我们教练N老师不太舒服，酒就不喝了，我来跟你们喝。”  
他被以“关心教师”的名义又灌了不少酒。等到他后来想起来，回头又去找Francis时，Francis的背影已经不在那一桌了。

结果就是，他确实喝多了。酒宴是如何结束的，其他人如何离席，他自己如何离场的，只剩下了一片混沌的模糊。他隐约记着的下一件事是走在路上，胃烧灼得厉害，想着不如到河边去抠喉咙，将剩下的酒吐出来。但这个念头如同黑夜中的火星闪过，剩余一片黑。他大概失去了意识。

隐约有声音在喊他。“Z校长？Z校长？你怎么躺在这儿？”  
晕眩，他费劲才将眼皮撑开一条缝，眼前是模糊的白光。首先他看到雪。大片雪花从空中坠下来，撞向他的眼睛。怕雪真的掉进眼睛，他条件反射地立即又闭上了眼，瞬时间就要再昏睡过去。  
“Z校长？醒醒，躺在这儿会冻坏的！”那个声音又响了起来，什么在摇晃着他，他脑子被晃到散成一片，晕乎晕乎，烦死。他再一次睁开眼，才看到隔着雪花，还有张脸离得不远。一张脸上也唯有一双眼睛能留住他的注意力，圆圆的，睁得大大的黑眼睛，看起来很熟悉。大脑运作起来，零碎的念头如泼在地上的水四散流开。这是，他知道的，他撇了撇嘴。这双眼睛，他认识，这个人是，对了，想起来了，这人是那个人的……  
“……起来，Z校长，我扶你起来……”一股力将他往上拖，像是从粘稠温暖的糖浆中将他往外拽，而他全身心都抗拒被拉出去。但那股力坚持不懈地拖着，拖着。然后突然，愤怒，厌恶，或者别的什么，他血管里淌着的滚烫东西被火星点燃了，猛地炸了开来。他用力往前一扑，额头撞上了什么，咚的一声，重心前偏。面前那个人猝不及防，被他撞上了头，且顺势被一齐掀倒在地。他压在那个人身上，又正对着那双眼睛。  
那双眼睛依然睁着，依然瞪得大大的，像是见到了什么奇怪的东西。“……Z校长，你没事吧……”嘴唇张合，声音还在响着，一双手扶在他肩膀上，将他往外推。够了。他像是刚刚爆炸过的脑子现在着了火，浑身都发热，软塌塌的四肢也有了力气。他举起右手，狠狠地扇在那张脸上，将那双圆圆的眼睛扇到一边去。  
“婊子。”脑子里游来游去的那个词终于被他钓了出来，他很满意。但舌头不太听使唤，发出的喉音听起来有些含混不清，于是他又重复了一次，这次一字一顿地。“婊，子。”  
被他扇到一边去的那张脸像是被定住了，嘴微张着，对着他的侧脸开始泛出红色。他没耐心再等下去，便顺着酒精的意志，伸手捏住对方下巴，把脸掰回来，再去啃那张嘴，咬过刚刚还在张张合合的嘴唇，再将舌头伸进去，尖利的牙齿划伤了他的舌头，嘴唇是冰的而口腔里的热气滚烫，感觉很好——这时被他压在下面的身体挣了两下，似乎是想将他从身上甩下去。他不耐烦地放开那张嘴，又对着那张脸扇了一耳光。“婊子！”这次这个词没费任何力气就吐了出来，他满意到笑出了声，又用手拍了拍刚刚扇过的位置，皮肤已经全红了。往下，他将围巾扯散，又想把毛衣撕开。但手指不听使唤，他的脑子也难以处理信息，搞不清如何让毛衣滚到一边不碍他事，只是盲目地将毛衣往两边扯。  
这时身下那人倒是完全安静了，一动不动，刚刚推他肩膀上的两只手也松了下来，垂在两边。而他终于摸到了门路，将毛衣下摆从牛仔裤里扯出来，掀上去，露出半寸小腹。雪落上去，皮肤起了层鸡皮疙瘩，但人完全没动静，像被剖好摊在雪地里的鱼。这时他混乱的意识里才闪过一丝不对劲的感觉，仰起头便又对上了那双眼睛——眼睛现在不是圆睁着的了，而是微微眯着，是难以捉摸的复杂表情。刚刚被咬过的嘴唇上也带着古怪的弧度，诡异到甚至让他清醒了半分：Francis在冷笑着，看着他。  
“我没想到，”Francis慢吞吞地开了口，语气严肃，脸上笑容却绽得更开了，“你真有那么中意我吗？”  
他僵在原地，一团糟的脑子没法处理这句话的内容，但毫无道理地，他仍然被那态度激怒了，觉着这婊子在嘲笑自己。手往一边摸索，抓到了块岸堤的石头，他顺手举起来就想往面前的脸上砸，想砸碎他看不懂的那抹笑，敲下一颗颗尖利的白牙，将石头塞进那喉咙里，用血糊住对方能作出的一切表情，抹杀发出的一切声音，让对方彻底，永远安静下来，好让他办事——但这只是瞬间的想法，石头还没举起来，一只手就在半路稳稳截住了他那只胳膊，在手腕上一别，石块就落了下来。  
这婊子之前大概是装醉，他后来依稀有这个念头。他被翻身反压在地大概只花了半秒，在他大脑能作出反应前，门牙就啃了雪。一只胳膊卡在他的喉咙上，他无法吐气，一阵呛咳，酒在胃里翻江倒海，还是吐不出来。好像还有声音在他耳边喃喃什么，但他已经听不见了，眼前逐渐发黑，他最后看见的，是雪静静落在面前的雪地上。

04  
他在自己床上醒来。头疼欲裂。  
床头有水，他伸手去拿时手滑了，水撒了一地。夫人这才闻声进来。“你昨晚怎么喝成那样？”她抱怨着，给他又倒些热水，“这连结束会都没开，你不要命了……多亏你们那个N老师送你回来，那个老师真的是个好人……”  
Francis？  
昨晚的记忆突然扑面而来，他又把水撒了。  
夫人吓了一跳。“你还好吧？”她擦着水，“之前W局长打电话来叫你下午去见他。我是不是该回个电话说你去不了？”  
他突然清醒了一大截。  
啊，他想，W局长肯定知道了。  
“我能去。”他说。

刷牙洗漱时他一直慢吞吞地拖延，心里想着之后会发生什么。W局长找他谈话，然后他肯定要被撤职，这不必说。出了这种事绝对是要压的，他会悄悄消失。他又想起中学，这么大的丑闻，省重点的资格估计也不保，要交给下一任校长去争取了。流言蜚语也肯定会起来，妻子会跟他离婚吧，家里房子应该给她，毕竟是他对不起她。他又在心里计了一下存款，他一直指望退休金，存的钱不够养老，再加上租房就更不够了。  
当然这时心里还有另外一个细小的声音在提醒他。没证据的，那个声音说，起诉不了。再说，这种事情每年都发生好多起，那些领导哪个没干过，最后都无声无息解决了，毕竟闹大了对谁都没好处。只要愿意花钱，再找找关系……  
但他不是这种人，他没有钱，也并没有什么关系。  
他几乎被自己逗笑了。不是这种人。是的，他大半辈子都“不是这种人”。他勤勤恳恳，小心谨慎，不给人家留话柄。工作这么多年来，他没收过别人钱和东西，也没给别人送过钱和东西，没走过后门，没托过关系，没拉帮结派过，也没阿谀奉承过。他要做一个清清白白，无愧于心的人。  
然后，他喝醉了酒，就试图强奸一个老师。  
婊子。这个词在一闪而过，被他坚决地扔到了脑后，他决心再也不会说出这种话。  
Francis的声音又出现在他脑海中。“不值得。”Francis当时说，表情空洞，侧脸笼罩在烟雾里。  
而他当时竟然还天真地觉得自己有权指责Francis。  
哦，Francis。  
在做之前那些思量时他一直是麻木的，就好像在想别人的事。但想到Francis时，他的心脏又狂跳起来。  
昨晚的事只有一幕还清楚，冰凉的嘴唇，滚烫的热气，Francis躺在雪地里，被他压在身下，围巾散开，雪花落在他脸上。Francis一动不动，没有反抗，只是那样看着他，带着笑，像是在期待他下一步要做什么，像是如果他做了正确的事情，就能做那个将Francis带走的人，就能得到他。  
那一刻再也不会回来，是他错过了。他想，做错了事，就应该接受惩罚。

他进W局长的办公室时被过热的暖气扑了一脸，眼镜片全起了雾。  
“Z校长，你来的正好，”他摘下眼镜的瞬间听到W局长的招呼，“Francis也在，你们能直接把事讲清楚……”  
Francis？他戴上眼镜，匆匆一眼就瞥到了Francis，坐在W局长的对面，回过头正看着他。他注意到对方在过热的暖气中卷起了毛衣袖子，露出的手腕纤细。  
只一眼他就收回了视线。“你们先谈，我等你们谈好再来。”他转头就出了办公室，大脑一片空白。

在办公室门口踱步很久，Francis仍然在里面。他心急，又烦躁，等着等着就出了一身汗，房间里羽绒衫根本穿不住。再走了两圈，他又觉着尿急，就转头先去了洗手间。  
释放完了他在洗手池洗脸，冷水在脸上刚过了一趟，就有人进来了。是Francis。  
他僵在了原地。但Francis一副没事人的样子，走到他身边，笑着向他打招呼。“Z校长啊，昨天你喝那么多酒，我以为你今天要睡一天呢？”  
“是，是。”他不知道自己在说什么。只呆看着Francis继续走向便池，一边说个不停。“但喝多了也不能在河边躺着啊，这下雪天，多危险。要不是昨晚我看到了，肯定要出事……”  
Francis在给他台阶下。他隐约意识到，现在是道歉求饶的时候了，这是个机会，最后的机会。在他们都走出这个洗手间之前，他必须求得对方的原谅，保住自己的生活。  
“……以后少喝些酒，也不让夫人担心，”Francis上完了厕所，到他身边洗手，话还没停，“你夫人人都很好。下雪天还劝我留宿，怎么我们都没见过面？下一次一定要给我介绍一下。”  
他突然间就涨红了脸。其他事都好说，提起他夫人，这就是明晃晃的暗示和羞辱。道歉免了，招呼也不打了，他转身就走。这时Francis又叫住了他：“等等，Z校长？”  
他停在原地，深吸了一口气，才转过身来，看向Francis。他的脸还涨红着。“N老师？”  
Francis脸上是那种表情，是昨晚他见过的，捉摸不透的笑容，眼神严肃得吓人，甚至能说透着凶光。带着那种神秘的表情，Francis向他指了指：“校长，门没关。”  
他整整愣了两秒，才反应过来对方在说什么。气急败坏地，他低头摸索拉链头，想拉上拉链，拉链却卡在一半没动静。然后，有手搭在他肩上。一只手抓住了他脑后的头发，他没来得及反应，直接被拖进了一个吻。  
这是正经的吻，而Francis真的是此道高手，他模糊意识到这一点。有那么一会儿他失去了所有其他知觉，唯能感受到对方滚热的舌尖滚烫滑动。Francis推着他撞进了一个隔间，木制的隔板门被他砸出一声轰响，他猛地睁开眼，只看到Francis反手锁上了门。这不对，他现在开始反应过来了，往一边挣了一下，这像昨晚情景反过来重演。接下来Francis就真给了他一耳光，很重很不留情，他的眼镜被打了下来，眼前一片花，嘴里立即有了血腥味。  
而这时，他听到Fracis的声音，拖得很慢的调子，很嘶哑，比平时低了两度。“跑什么，”Francis说，在断句间短促地猛吸了口气，“你不是好中意我的吗？”  
这句话卸下了他所有的防御力。他呻吟出声，一半是因为对方的语调，另一半是因为Francis的手，那只冰凉的手简单直接地从拉链口伸进他的内裤，将阴茎抓了出来——他硬得跟棍子一样，早在Francis的嘴唇刚刚碰上他时他就硬了。接着Francis又吻他，这次没了刚刚那些技巧性的挑逗，是示威般地乱啃一气。接下来的吻落在他脸侧，耳畔，脖子上，Francis胸口紧贴着他缓缓下蹲，直至跪在他前面，专注地解开他裤子的纽扣。接下来的一切都好像变成了慢镜头，被一个一个动作分解过。他抽着气往后仰，后腰抵上了水箱的尖角。热气喷在他阴茎上，再低头他又正遇上Francis仰头向他看，脸上还是那个微笑，眼睛闪亮，像是要杀人。现在他明白了，他头晕目眩地想，现在他都明白了。Francis在舔他前刻意地露齿笑，嘴角上扬，舌尖舔过齿列，而他心脏狂跳，惊得阴茎在对方手中直抽，而Francis任着他往前顶撞，将阴茎蹭在Francis脸上。

然后太热，一切都变模糊了，只余下几个瞬间，他记得看见Francis从地上捡起他的眼镜，架到自己的脸上，仰头看他时笑得眼睛都眯起来；他记得看见Francis把他吞得很深，很专注，眼镜从鼻梁上下滑，而他死死抓着对方的头发；他记得看见乳色的精液糊在眼镜的角落，缓缓下淌，落在嘴角的一滴被红色的舌头扫进嘴里；他记得听见Francis离开前在他耳边的低语，“你脸好红……用冷水冲一下，不然谁都能看出来。”于是现在他一个人在洗手台前用冷水洗脸，已经不知道冲洗了多久，手指在冷水下已经冻得僵硬发皱，但他的脸仍然红着，发着烧。对着镜子看，他仍依稀能看到对方留下的指印（还在隐隐作痛），漱口漱了无数遍仍留着淡淡的腥味（Francis嘴唇的触感，柔滑的舌尖），眼镜装在他衬衫胸前的口袋里，滴着水（Francis将眼镜折起来放进口袋，指尖划过他胸口时多停留的那一瞬），还有被Francis舔过的部分，处处发烧，他不敢去想。冷水冲着他的头发他的脸，直到外面清洁女工在喊，问厕所里有没有人时，他才隐约反应过来，恍恍惚惚地走出去，头发都依然在滴水，毛衣领口都被滴得湿透了。清洁工用奇怪的眼神看他，但他不在乎。他戴上眼镜，看到W局长的办公室近在眼前，便径直推门走了进去，连门都没敲。他知道自己看上去不正常。他不在乎了。

“文仔？”进门的瞬间，眼镜又起了雾，这时他听到W局长的声音，不由得全身一颤，“你怎么又来了，刚刚Francis没跟你说？”  
“什么？”他摘下眼镜擦拭，张着嘴，感觉自己像傻了。“您要我来干什么？”  
W局长正忙着看什么文件，只抬头看了他一眼，不耐烦的样子。“本来有省立高中的人来，想挖Francis走，结果找到我这儿来了。结果Francis不同意，说跟学生有感情了，至少要教到初二。”见他还在傻愣着，W局长这才停了手，摘了眼镜，叹了口气，“是这样的，Francis跟我说，要你同意续约的事，想当面说，我才叫你过来的。现在你们都谈好了，不就没事了吗？你能先走了。”  
他在原地还站了一会儿，一句话都没说出来，只能费劲消化着W局长刚说的事。见他没反应，W局长摇了摇头，戴上眼镜，继续看文件了。他这才憋出句话。“谢谢局长了！”他匆忙鞠了个躬，转身打算出门，这时W局长又叫住了他。“等等，小Z啊。”  
他转了个身，差点被自己绊倒。今天别人总是在叫他等等。“局长还有什么事？”他的神智在逐渐恢复，他一开始一点一点意识到，这事可能真的过去了，他还能继续原样生活。  
W局长还是只看文件没看他，话说得都很散漫，闲扯的口吻。“城东的那家火锅店，上次开会我们一起去过的那家，Francis很喜欢。你把这个记住了。”  
“好，好。”他完全没明白。  
“还有。”W局长从文件上又瞥了他一眼，“出门把拉链拉好了。”  
这次他反应快了些，低头就意识到发生了什么事。一边连声道着谢，一边出门，一边试图拉上拉链，他几次都没成功。出了门再一看才明白，拉链头根本就不见了。  
羽绒服拉上，刚刚好盖住裤裆，不至于丢人现眼。  
这肯定是Francis干的，他茫然地想，我得去找他，我得现在就去找他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 保持现在这样就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这也不算黄色，我到底在搞什么玩意儿。

番外

出门前，夫人问他：“这次出去干什么？”  
夫人在厨房洗菜，应该只是听到他出门的声音，随口问一句，甚至没回头看他。他往厨房看，只看到夫人的背影。  
“我去和N老师打羽毛球，”他低着头给运动鞋系鞋带，装出漫不经心的口吻回复，“打完球顺便一起去吃个饭，回来晚点。晚上就不在家吃了。”  
前几次，夫人对他的转变还挺有热情。“跟N老师在一起，锻炼锻炼，出出汗挺好的。”她上次说，“比你那些狐朋狗友好多了，一天天就知道喝酒，喊你喝酒，去KTV，迟早都得喝出事。人这个年纪需要锻炼……”  
但这次夫人只简单地回复了一句。“好。”  
一般夫人不是这么说话的。搁原来他应当会有些疑心，估计夫人是工作心情不好有些生气，要不就是对他有火。他应当折返回去问问，再安慰几句。但这次他心中只隐约有点感觉，且迅速被他丢到了一边。他有更紧要的事去做。  
鞋带系紧了，他提起羽毛球拍子，出了门。  
他和人有约。

Francis在市体育场羽毛球馆等他。  
他告诉夫人的大部分确实是实话，Francis是约了他打羽毛球。他原来对运动没一点兴趣，但经不住劝，就让Francis教他羽毛球，毕竟轻飘飘的，比较好学。现在学了一段时间，在Francis让着他球的情况下，他也能和Francis打上几轮，打完了也确实会出身汗。打上个把小时，他们就收了工。  
他没跟夫人细讲的是后半部分。  
Francis从来不自己开车来，每次都是要他开车送回去。Francis不定居在本市，现在住的地方也不在市区，而是在近郊的一栋楼里，开车要小半个钟头。据Francis所说，他算是暂时借住在朋友家里。后来有次他兴趣来了追问，Francis才承认，那间房子确实是W局长的。  
“Anthony说他那套房子暂时不用，地方偏，一时也租不出去嘛……”Francis这么说，笑嘻嘻地揉着鼻子。  
Anthony W局长。  
他搞不懂W局长对他们间关系到底什么看法。近俩星期W局长有两次喊他出去吃饭，每次都有Francis陪在一起，三个人，也不铺张，找个包间，几个菜，喝点酒。他总疑心W局长想对他说点什么，便一直等着，但两次W局长都是吃到一半，接了个电话，道了个歉就匆匆走了。W局长一走，Francis便也催着他赶快结账走人。他们和W局长进地下停车场也不过前后脚，往往是前面W局长的车还卡在出口收费那儿，他们俩就坐在后面的车里胡来，Francis手已经都伸进他裤裆了。  
问起Francis，Francis也不说。但几次下来，他有些怀疑W局长是故意为之。

楼不算太新，但由于偏僻，没什么人，大概房子都是卖给不住的了。停车场都空空的。他自己本身很不愿在汗湿了的时候亲热，主要觉得搞得黏糊糊的不舒服，而且让人闻他身上汗味也不好。但Francis从来不管这一套。一进电梯要是没人，不论他如何阻拦，Francis是一定等不及要和他接吻的。确实会搞得黏黏糊糊，但Francis身上就算有汗也一直挺好闻。他们在电梯里摸来摸去，有时竟好一会儿都不记得按电梯。  
电梯按钮按下了，十八层，还是要等一会儿的。为了防止一楼有人上，Francis会稍微和他站开一点，至少不趴在他身上。这时Francis偶尔会问，声音很小，侧脸贴在他耳边，他的手还搭在Francis的屁股上：“晚上想吃点什么？”  
他们做完后一般都不再出去吃饭了。一半因为都懒得出门，一半因为Francis做饭确实味道不错。冰箱里食材从来不缺，给Francis十几分钟，他就能从厨房端出两碗面来，样子好看，鲜到让人咬舌头，每次花样还不同。给Francis更多时间，他还能做更多菜。上周有次他实在困了，在床上多睡了一会儿。醒来Francis已经摆出了一桌子菜，足够再请一个人过来喝酒。厨房里电饭煲也跳了电，饭香四溢。他瞠目结舌，呆了好一会儿才吐出句：“你是点了外卖吧？”  
Francis洗了手，啪地一声将抹布摔在桌上。“不信别吃！”

他最后当然吃了。味道不错，他想了不少话来夸。那时Francis胳膊支在桌上，两手托着腮，半笑不笑地看着他,就好像不信他的话。于是为了表示积极，他把菜吃了干净，撑得要命。  
“不浪费好，”Francis说，“一般人想吃我烧的菜，还吃不上呢！”  
那他到底为什么能吃上呢？他依然不明白。就算现在他的手就贴在Francis屁股上，还能捏几下，他依然觉着这事跟假的一样。为什么是他，他又做了什么呢？他只觉着一片迷糊。几次他想给Francis塞些钱，都被退回来了，他也挣不过Francis，只得随他去。但世上总没有平白无故的事，他想，Francis这是想要什么呢？  
就如同那次Francis歪着头看他吃面，突然冒出来一句：“不如下次带夫人过来做客，我给大家做餐饭，也算熟识一下。”  
他吓了一跳，被面条呛得咳个不停，一边还瞪大了眼睛看着Francis。Francis倒看上去反是被他的反应吓了一跳。“你想什么？”Francis皱着眉头。“有什么所谓呢？就是大家正常去朋友家里作客吃饭啊？”  
那时他脑子里跳出来的仍是那个问题：Francis想要什么？  
他没问。他当然没问。心里总有个部分提醒他，太好的事总是不可信，跟肥皂泡一样。如果他不长眼地去戳，肥皂泡就会破，什么也不会留下。

房子是现在时兴的那种小loft，满打满算，能算三间，加上个小客厅。装修也很时髦，估计也是近年才装好。但他从来也没有心思仔细观察过房子，进了房门，他通常都不作犹豫，直奔浴室。但有时Francis挑逗得他实在受不了，他就在门前的地毯上让Francis先给他口交。这时候他能把手指插进Francis的头发里。现在Francis的头发已经长长了不少，有他们刚见面时那么长了。而他看久了，也觉得顺眼了。他不喜欢粗暴着来，但是有时也用手攥住Francis的头发，往深处顶，半带强迫地让Francis给他深喉，偶尔没反应过来，Francis也会低声抗议两下，但大部分时候都显得挺享受，好像就喜欢被这样粗暴地搞。  
之后有时Francis会跟着他一起去洗澡，好在淋浴里多胡闹一会儿，但有时也不会。毕竟洗浴间小，两个人很挤，还容易打滑。他简单冲个澡，在床上等一会儿，打一会儿手枪，Francis就紧随其后，从浴室里出来，穿着浴衣，脸颊上泛着红，用毛巾擦着头上的水，向着床，向他走过来。  
但今天，Francis刚刚坐上床沿，门铃响了。  
他从没听过这家的门铃响，所以一时没反应过来是什么声响，还急着去啃Francis的脖子。但Francis滞了滞，推了他一把，示意他停手。“好像有人？”  
“是谁？”他眨了眨眼，费劲拽回一点神智思考一番，“W局长？”  
“不该吧，他有钥匙啊？”Francis站起了身，又把浴袍紧了紧。“我去看看，我把门关上，你在这儿别出声。”  
他硬得厉害，脑子是空的，Francis说什么他都答应了。等到门关上了，他又觉着不大对劲。这时候会有谁来呢？完全是出于怕出事的心理，他凑到门边，将耳朵贴在了门上。  
门开关的声音。  
“怎么没带钥匙？”是Francis的声音。  
“忘家里了。”是W局长的声音，他松了口气，随即又因为自己的心态感到奇怪。他为什么觉得是W局长就没事？“我找不到羽毛球拍，想着应该是你拿了。”  
“我去拿给你。”Francis拖鞋沓在地上的声音。  
“文仔是不是已经到了？”  
他心中突然一惊。  
“还没呢。”Francis的声音依然很平静，很漫不经心，“过一会他才来，你先走吧。”  
接下来是一长段沉默。他将耳朵更紧地贴在门板上，努力想听清外面发生了什么。有那么一瞬间，他确定他听见了一点类似水声的动静，有可能是接吻发出的响动。他想再听仔细点，但突然，传来一声短促的抽气声。Francis发出来的。  
接着又是一段沉默。  
“不好意思啊，打扰你们两个。”W局长的语气很轻柔，是他没听过的，哄小孩样的语气，“那我拿了拍子先走，下次请文仔吃饭。”  
“嗯。”Francis只是简单应了一声，但他死死将耳朵挤在门板上，在心中比较着Francis的声音有没有显得更低些，更嘶哑些。之后他听见大门关上了，一个激灵，立即起身，踮着脚回了床上，听着Francis走近。在Francis开门前他还深呼吸了两次，以安抚狂跳的心脏，这才在Francis进门时能装作不在意地问：“谁啊？什么事？”  
“Anthony，他来拿球拍的。”Francis坐到床上，往他肩上一靠，还蹭了蹭。而他忍不住打量Francis的脸，是不是比刚刚更红一些？“他拿了拍子我让他赶快走了，他还说下次请你吃饭。”  
他看着对方湿漉漉的头发，呼吸着对方身上散发出的气味，突然觉得自己无法再伪装冷静下去。但冲动之下，他的问题一出口连他自己都吃了一惊。“你平时都在做些什么事啊？”  
Francis停下了解开浴衣带子的动作，偏过头看着他，有些惊讶似地挑起了一边眉毛。“你不是都知道吗？我运动，出去吃饭，教学生踢球，去健身房锻炼，就这些。”  
怎么可能。但他选择立即跳过了这个问题，来问眼下的事情。“W局长和你是不是……”话问到一半，他觉着自己是在问显而易见的问题，于是换了句话，“W局长是不是知道我们在搞？”  
这次Francis皱了眉头，坐直了腰，不动声色地坐得离他稍微远了一些。“当然了？”Francis说话时疑惑地看着他，就像这个问题根本没必要问出来，“你好在意吗？”  
他看着Francis的表情，突然感到脑内又有什么崩溃了。有那么一瞬间他甚至伸出手，想要掐住Francis的脖子。但下一瞬间他就意识到自己根本不可能伤到Francis，对方比他健壮得多。那只伸出去的手回到了自己的脸上，紧紧地捂着。他叹了口气。  
Francis观察着他的一举一动。“你是希望他不知道吗？”这句话说得还挺贴心，“那也行的。”  
他将头垂得更低。“我都不知道我们是在做什么。”  
Francis在他身边又坐了一小会儿，之后站起了身。他抬头，见着对方打开床头抽屉，拿出包烟，抽了支， 点燃了，再懒洋洋地靠到枕头上。他看着Francis微张着吐出烟雾的嘴唇，裸露在外的胸部，浴袍下摆露出来的，张开着的两条光裸大腿。  
“所以，”Francis又抽了口烟，再恶狠狠瞪向他，这次相当明显地咬着牙，“你想结束吗？我们俩这个，现在就结束吗？”  
“不要！”他在能作任何思考前就出了声，近乎绝望地哀求，“不结束，不要结束。”  
Francis又打量了他一会儿，接下来的动作相当利索：掐灭了烟，Francis随手将烟头扔到了地毯上，又解开了浴衣带子，将衣服扯散开。  
“既然不结束，那就继续啊。”Francis说，“过来啊？”

他做了个梦。  
梦中他是年轻的Anthony W，或者说，他是处在Anthony W的视角观察一切，而很清楚自己并不是这个人。梦中的Anthony开着车，车通向一个他不认识的学校门口。他心中很清楚，那就是二十年前的那所学校，而现在发生的就是那件事。离学校近些，他就能看到门口黑压压地聚集着一片人。人群中有一个被推搡着的身影，比其他人高出半个头，格外瞩目。是Francis，非常年轻的Francis。由于消瘦和苍白，那个Francis看起来比高中生大不了多少。Francis被人团团围住，他看到，有拳头砸向Francis，而Francis甚至没什么还手的力气，只能一直往后退缩。  
不能再等了，他停下车，打开门，向Francis呼喊：“Francis！过来！”  
“Anthony！”Francis看到了他，在人群中试图向他挥手，而人群很快将Francis挤出更远，又有拳头落在Francis脸上。这样不行。带上车门，他向着人群冲了过去，推开一切眼前见到的人，也有拳头落在他身上，但他不在乎了。隔着几个人，他抓住了Francis的手腕，便使劲往外拖。将Francis拖出人群，他向车狂奔过去，Francis跟在他身后，死死地攥着他的手，人群跟在他们身后，挥舞着棍棒与拳头。他们就要被追上了，但千钧一发之时他们冲上了车，Francis倒在他旁边，衣衫褴褛，伤痕累累，而他踩下油门，将人群远远地甩在车后。  
下一刻他们已经在其他地方，人群离他们很远了。而Francis骑在他身上，搂着他的脖子，痴狂地吻着他，像是已经忍不住了一般在他的小腹上蹭着自己的阴茎，扭着腰，高声呻吟。他揪住对方的短发，用足以留下淤青的力度揉捏对方的屁股，用手指操开他。试图把阴茎操进去时阻碍不小，Francis太瘦且太干巴巴，根本不像能把他吞下去的样子。但他没什么怜悯，只是抓着Francis的跨部，将他用力下压，强行干操进去。他肯定撕裂了什么，因为他手上有血，而Francis在尖叫。Francis将他死死地抱紧，在他耳畔又哭又叫，嗓子全喊哑了。仔细一听，叫的都是Anthony的名字。“Anthony！”Francis尖叫着，哽咽着，活像在出戏剧中一样，“操我，Anthony！带我走吧！带我走吧！”  
而他的灵魂被割裂了，一半仍留在Anthony体内，享受着操爆Francis的快感，另一半则游离体外，在一边冷眼旁观这场景，被愤怒和妒嫉烧得半死不活。Francis已经被Anthony W带走，永远不会回到他身边了。这就对了，他怎样也不是Anthony W。

他是在严重的心慌中惊醒的，心脏好像刚刚错跳了一拍，正在疯狂地搏动以弥补损失。一时间连挪动都困难，好像稍微动根手指，心脏都会因为受不了这种刺激而直接停跳。  
他缓了一会儿，等到心跳稍微平复了一些，松了口气，想到去拿手机。手机屏幕一亮，三个未接电话，十几条消息，他的心脏突然又开始加倍工作，跳得他眼前发黑头晕目眩，趴到床边干呕起来。  
呕了一会儿，喘着气，他还是点开了手机上的信息。结果什么事都没有，什么也没发生，不过是几条通知，几条广告信息，还有几个老友问他晚上要不要去吃饭而已，大概是通宵麻将打昏了头，竟然还打电话过来。他全给回了。这段时间他最没兴趣的就是和那群人喝酒扯淡，有点时间不如去找人干点别的。  
信息回完了，心倒是平静下来了，除了一头冷汗外好像刚刚什么都没发生。他坐在床上，开始平静地思考起来。闹出这么大动静夫人都没来看一眼，应该是出门了。都放假了，今天这个时候出门干什么？她跟他说过吗？但他也没多大心思能去管这个。昨晚的梦还在困扰着他。思前想后，他给Francis发了条信息。  
“在吗？”  
信息回得很快。“怎么了？”  
他犹豫了一下。  
“昨晚梦见你走了，醒来还以为是真的。”  
“瞎想。”  
他送了口气，但紧接着又来了一条信息。  
“下学期还要给你学校上课呢，合同都签了，我去哪儿：）”  
他盯着这条信息看了一会，用手摩梭着屏幕。  
“你在干什么，能发张照片吗？”  
这次的回复隔了一小会儿。  
“在健身房热身，下午还要教学生踢球，年前最后一次了。”  
之后是一张照片。他看着Francis，然后看着照片背景里的墙壁，这不像是哪个健身房，倒像是某个酒店房间的洗手间，比如城南的那家，但是瓷砖颜色不一样，健身房洗手间会是这样吗……  
头疼了起来，他把照片删了，手机扔到一边，揉着太阳穴，告诉自己别乱想。

现在这样就好，他告诉自己，别去想，保持现在这样就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 是不是有人要和我绝交w


End file.
